Laboratorio
by Hilanthus
Summary: Además de los profesores chiflados, los estrafalarios clubes escolares y los estudiantes de distintas nacionalidades que albergaba, la Academia W contaba con lugares tan curiosos como lo era el Laboratorio, en el cual parecían girar alrededor pequeñas historias y eventos del día a día escolar. Gakuen Hetalia, AU.
1. Alguien tiene sueño

_**Sin advertencias, sólo alguna referencia a ciertas cosas.**_

_**Hetalia no me pertenece, por cierto. Créditos a Himaruya.**_

* * *

**Jueves, 26 de septiembre: Alguien tiene sueño**

Ésta era, quizás, la clase más aburrida que había tenido en su vida.

Usualmente, la Academia W estaba repleta de profesores y alumnos particularmente extravagantes, así que uno no podía decir que se aburriera tanto estando allí; ni siquiera durante las clases de matemáticas. Claro está, siempre tenía que haber una excepción a la regla.

Una vez por semana (incluso más, dependiendo del ramo elegido), diversos estudiantes se veían obligados a asistir a clases extras en el laboratorio que no era laboratorio. Técnicamente era una sala dotada de computadores con acceso limitado a internet para hacer tareas, emplear programas de diseño o idiomas y así.

Por supuesto, nadie hacía nada de eso. La mayoría de los profesores, viejos y desvencijados hasta la médula, a duras penas podían tocar un ordenador. Así que, o pasaban directamente de utilizarlos y hacían otras cosas en el pizarrón, o sencillamente dejaban a los estudiantes con su libre albedrío en ellas. O lo que es lo mismo: sin nada que hacer.

Así que ahí estaba él ahora, jugándo aquel juego de caramelos que se había vuelto tan popular en el teléfono justo antes de dejarlo frustrado a los tres minutos por no poder pasar del nivel 56, y con un sueño y aburrimiento que te cagas. Muchos de sus compañeros ni habían entrado al laboratorio, o hacían de todo menos abrir el programa para hacer el pendón que el profesor les había asignado.

Tal vez si se echaba una siestica nadie lo notaría, nunca lo hacían, de todas formas. Su hermano Alfred había estado todo el rato desviando la atención de todos los demás con alguna estupidez que había dicho sobre los superhéroes afroamericanos. Así que, exceptuando al cubano que le había preguntado por alguna tarea trivial de la clase anterior, nadie más se había dignado a hablarle. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Guardó disimuladamente el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó sus audífonos y se los acomodó con presteza en el canal auditivo, arreglando un par de mechas rubias para que no se le enredasen.

De cara al escritorio, Morfeo le estaba esperando.

* * *

_**¡Buenas! Aquí, empezandito con un nuevo experimento. Estoy escribiendo estas historias durante mis aburridas clases de Laboratorio (que tampoco son de laboratorio), las cuales afortunadamente son bastante breves. Así que cuento con aproximadamente 30 minutos por clase, dos veces a la semana, para escribir estas historias. Por ende, no serán muy largas. El chiste de esto es empezar a agilizar la mente y los dedos, a ver si así me aflojo y me pongo a escribir como posesa. **_

_**Saldrán varios personajes y situaciones, así que no será de nada en específico. Aunque me gustaría que al menos dieran algo de risa, pero eso es mucho pedir. Según mis cálculos, actualizaré dos veces por semana: lunes y jueves.**_

_**En fin, comentarios, death notes, cianuro (en polvo, líquido, pastillas, etc.), los tomatazos de toda la vida, o simplemente un "Hey, no está tan mal"... son todos bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	2. ¡¿Había tarea para hoy?

_**Sin advertencias, sólo la bota asesina de Lovino.**_

* * *

_**Lunes, 30 de septiembre: ¡¿Había tarea para hoy!?**_

La mañana había amanecido bella, hermosa. Un poco calurosa por el verano, pero bastante agradable: Era un día para salir a pasear y sonreírle a la vida. Eso si omitimos que era lunes y que probablemente más de la mitad de la población estudiante y trabajadora maldecía ese hecho.

Uno de ellos era Antonio, el despreocupado estudiante español de Artes de la Academia W.

Tratándose de él era rarísimo que estuviera con tan malas pulgas, lo usual era que estuviera lleno de energía y entusiasmo, incluso siendo un día lunes como ése. El problema era que hoy, precisamente, era el peor día jamás antes vivido en su vida como estudiante. Y lo peor es que no podía decir nada al respecto, ya que era su culpa.

-¡Lovino, por favor! Dime que has hecho la tarea de inglés, ¡dímelo!

El aludido arrugó el semblante, mirando hasta con una pizca de vergüenza ajena cómo el español le suplicaba de rodillas en pleno salón de clases. Qué bueno que el profesor aún no llegaba...

Suspiró bastante hastiado.

-¿Y a mí qué?-respondió- No te la voy a prestar. No es mi problema si no la hiciste por andar de vago todo el fin de semana, olvídalo. Ah, y ni se te ocurra preguntarle a Feliciano.

-¡LOVI!-se agarró a una de las piernas del italiano para así evitar que se marchara. Si lucía lo suficientemene miserable y llorón, probablemente cedería y le dejaría su tarea.

Pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo más, sintió el peso de una bota en su cara, acompañado de un "Te he dicho que dejaras de decirme así, bastardo". Y allí murió su maravilloso plan.

Qué ganas de llorar tenía, maldita sea con el inglés...

En vano estuvo preguntando a varios de sus compañeros durante la clase. El grupo de los asiáticos, como siempre, habían hecho su tarea totalmente puntuales y no tenían la mínima intención de soltársela así sin más. Sus amigos de farda, un estirado francés y un descarado alemán "prusiano", increíblemente habían hecho la tarea y no les apetecía mucho dejársela; al parecer tenían otras cosas que hacer antes de la hora de inglés. Por último, su adorablemente gruñón amor platónico (lo rechazó mucho antes de poder confesársele) acababa de mandarlo a la fregada, como de costumbre.

Ese día, además, tenían examen. Estaba condenado al fracaso….

El timbre sonó y llegó el corto intermedio de cinco minutos. En el transcurso entre clase y clase, sólo se dispuso a seguir a sus compañeros como alma en pena hasta que llegaron a la siguiente aula. Ante él se alzaba la puerta de madera con la palabra "Laboratorio" grabada en una pequeña placa del mismo material.

Fue así como llegó la revelación a su mente, y sintió cómo la euforía empezaba a correr por su torrente sanguíneo.

¡El laboratorio! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Computadoras! ¡Muchas de ellas estaban ahí! En los 40 minutos de clase que tenía podía adelantar algo de la tarea y luego tendría una hora libre para repasar para el bendito examen...

De repente le dieron ganas de abrazar la vida ahí mismo, era un día maravilloso. ¡De puta madre!

_Me he salvado por los pelos,_ pensó aliviado mientras se disponía a entrar en el recinto. Volvía a ser el mismo tontuelo de siempre.

Nunca más se le ocurrió volver a dejar la tarea para las últimas, o al menos no durante el semestre.

* * *

_**Así que ya saben, niños: hagan la tarea y estudien con tiempo, sobre todo en tiempos de uni. Se los dice la experta procrastinadora.**_

_**A los anónimos (Raven y L.E): Sería cool que tuvieran cuenta, así podrían stalkearme con mayor comodidad y les podría responder sus comentarios de la manera apropiada )= Aún así, ¡muchas gracias por su (stalkeo) seguimiento y preferencia hacia esta historia. Me animan bastante :3**_

_**Ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, etc., todo sea bienvenido. Los capítulos que vienen se irán poniendo interesantes, según yo.**_

_**Saludos~**_


	3. ¿Escapar o no? ¡He ahí el embrujo!

**Lunes, 7 de octubre: "¿Escapar o no escapar? ¡He ahí el embrujo!"**

Todo parecía normal, bastante normal y aburrido. El mundo no se había detenido sólo por haberse escapado del laboratorio la semana pasada. De hecho, se atrevería a decir que ni la profesora lo había notado. También diría lo mismo de sus compañeros, si no fuera porque cierto inglés revoltoso le estuvo fastidiando toda la mañana con eso.

-¡Pero si es el gabacho!-le saludó con toda la efusividad irónica que llevaba encima- ¿En dónde estuviste la semana pasada? ¿Comiendo ancas de rana o caracol?

Le sonrió arrogantemente, siguiéndole la corriente. Pero qué estúpido era ese inglés.

-Bueno, sí me fui a comer. Roastbeef de primera. Dicen que es bastante malo, pero me gustó. Tiene un sabor_ muy suave y dulce_.

Y le sonreía de la manera pervertida en la que solía hacerlo, provocando su sonrojo y un golpe que le diera para imponer masculinidad y total contradicción hacia sus actos.

-Idiota, no te estés burlando de mí-y desviaba su mirada a alguna parte mientras se escabullía apresurado.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que cayera en sus afrancesadas garras. No que le apeteciera el chico (demasiado frígido para su gusto), pero sería un logro que quedaría registrado para la historia. También un motivo de peso para atormentarle por el resto de su vida.

En fin, que no se arrepentía ni un poco de haberse saltado la clase. Aquel día había sido muy interesante...

"_Por favor encuéntrame en el patio trasero después del receso. _

_Una chica más del montón."_

Revisando su casillero antes de entrar a la última hora de Laboratorio se encontró con un trozo de papel entre sus pertenencias. Enteramente blanco, un poco arrugado y con trazos suaves, aunque ligeramente irregulares. De no ser por lo que escribía, habría pensado que fue un hombre el que se la escribió. No tenía cursiladas ni adornos de ningún tipo, sólo lo esencial.

Con tal, le pareció curiosa la nota, así que acudió al encuentro. No era la primera vez que le sucedía, tenía mucha facilidad para seducir y enamorar a las personas, tanto chicos como chicas, así que recibía al menos una nota de ese tipo semanal. Nunca las rechazaba. Siempre podía sacar algo bueno de eso, tanto recompensas jugosas como experiencias bastante estimulantes. La mayoría solía terminar en sexo, su materia preferida.

Pero nada más llegar al lugar y verla a ella ahí, se dio cuenta de que aquello sería diferente.

-Oh, viniste-soltó un poco sorprendida. Se hallaba recostada en uno de los árboles del patio, a la sombra.

Muy diferente.

-_Bonjour_-saludó él con sus maneras francesas, eso encantaba a las damas siempre.

-_Salut!_

Recordó entonces quién era, ya viéndola de cerca. La chica era francesa, igual que él, y estudiaba en su academia. Era varios años menor, estaba en primer año mientras que él ya andaba casi por el último de la carrera. Le pareció haberla visto en algunas de sus clases.

-Entonces, ¿para qué soy bueno...? Eh...

-Jeanne, me llamo Jeanne. Estudio contigo, de hecho. Laboratorio.

-Ah.

Pues sí, compartía asignatura con ella, y precisamente una de las más aburridas. Era bastante bonita, ¿cómo es que no la había notado antes?

-Oye, ¿quieres ir al parque conmigo?-le preguntó la chica- Podemos pasear y comer algo para el almuerzo, si gustas.

De todas las cosas que muchos tuvieron el deseo y las ganas de pedirle a él, ésa había sido la más corriente. Y por ende, la más rara.

-¿No te meterás en problemas por saltarte las clases? Eres de primer año, después de todo.

Ella le observó con cierta curiosidad por un momento, para luego empezar a reírse a carcajadas delante de él.

-Como si a ti te importara mucho eso, hipócrita. ¿Vienes o no?

Le sonrió tan dulce y deslumbrantemente nada más haber dicho algo tan tosco y duro... No pudo decir que no.

Pasearon, comieron en una pequeña y reservada cafetería, hablaron largamente y contemplaron el feliz fallecimiento del atardecer ese día, hasta que se despidieron de vuelta en la entrada de la Academia para no levantar sospechas. Le pareció que el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

Desde entonces, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Salieron muy informalmente de escapada un par de veces más. No le llegó a poner ni un solo dedo encima durante todas ellas. ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer?

Dejó de ver al infinito en la pantalla de su ordenador al sentir algo en su cuello. Lo tocó, era una pequeña bola de papel. Volteó a ver quién habría sido el responable y se encontró con la mirada juguetona y huidiza de Jeanne, disimulando teclear algo en su equipo.

La abrió.

"_¿Te apetece escarparte de clases? Esta vez eliges tú la cita ;3_

_Jeanne."_

-Niñata revoltosa, ¿pero quién te has creído?-murmuró para sí con una sonrisa algo picarezca.

Cogió rápido un lápiz que tenía guardado y le respondió con perfecta caligrafía al reverso del mismo papel. Lo transformó de nuevo en una bola, y cuando la profesora no veía la arrojó hacia su espalda, escondiéndose como chiquillo en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Esto era estúpido, él no solía ser así.

Cuando oyó un pequeña risita tras suyo supo que el mensaje le había llegado bien. Se relajó y pretendió estar de camino al baño para salir del Laboratorio. Ella ya le esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Listo?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti-le dijo-Será divertido.

La rubia le miró algo escéptica, pero muy pronto cambió el gesto a una sorisa entre dientes, casi zorruna.

-Más te vale.

Que no tentara sus límites, él todavía mordía. Particularmente el día de hoy se le antojaba dar un paso más allá, a ver cómo le iba...

Era la primera vez que estaba con alguien como ella, así que le estaba costando mucho. Sólo necesitaba agarrarle el ritmo y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, le pertenecería. Eso sí, tenía que tener cuidado porque si no sería él el que terminaría por caer a sus pies como si de un embrujo se tratase. Uno llamado amor.

Esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, ya comenzaba a gustarle la idea.

* * *

_**Ay, pobre e ingenuo Francis... En fin, hacía tiempo que no escribía algo hétero =O Espero les haya gustado. Review bonitos en la cajita de abajo harán muy feliz a servidora. ¡Hasta el jueves!**_


	4. ¡Fue un accidente!

**_Jueves, 10 de octubre: "¡Fue un accidente!"_**

_Alguien le había tocado el culo. _

Y no, no fueron imaginaciones suyas. Se había asegurado de ello.

-Muy bien, muchachos, tranquilos. Esto sólo durará un momento, sólo necesito que respondan una pregunta. Simple

Fue durante la hora anterior, cuando se fue la luz en el salón. Todo estaba oscuro, así que a duras penas se podía ver algo. Eso sí, no faltó el maldito desoficiado que se aprovecha de la falta de luz para hacer de las suyas. En este caso, tocar su culo.

-O-oye, Suiza... ¿No es eso un cuchillo? No puedes traer eso a la escuela... -decía el estudiante inglés tratando de lucir lo más cool y menos aterrado posible. Ese tipo le intimidaba un montón.

-El reglamento de la escuela-señalo con su índice acusador al chico- prohíbe el uso y porte de armas de fuego, y esta navaja es muy pequeña como para ser considerada arma blanca, así que no hay problema. -añadió- Eso sí, está bien afilada y es capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. Pero sé que no tendré que utilizarla porque ustedes muy amablemente responderán a mi pregunta.

El semblante duro en ningún momento cedió, ni siquiera vaciló su voz.

Para una vez que se tomaba la molestia en acudir a la Academia, viene y le pasa esto. Esto no se podía quedar así. De manera tal que aprovechó la momentánea salida del profesor de informática del Laboratorio para encerrar a todos los estudiantes dentro.

-¡Esto es secuestro!-gritó aterrorizado el nervioso estudiante lituano, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento.

-Tú-se dirigió al chico que estaba justo al lado del lituano, uno rubio y de lentes- Contrólalo, no le he dicho que hablara.

-¡S-sí!

El de lentes colocó su mano sobre uno de los hombros del lituano, forzándolo a sentarse de nuevo en su asiento. Luego, pareció murmurar discretamente algo.

-Oye, Toris, cálmate. No queremos ser carne cortada ni ahora, ni nunca.

-L-lo siento... -el pobre tenía cara de terror total-Por una vez en la que no vemos clases con _ese tipo_, aparece éste que es igual o peor.

Una vez que vio la pequeña escena controlada, empezó a dirigrse con voz firme y clara a todos de nuevo.

-Bien, volviendo a la nuestro, respondan a mi pregunta: ¿Quién lo hizo? Tienen diez... no, cinco minutos para responder.

Luego de su declaración se sentó cómodamente en el asiento del profesor, jugueteando un poco con su navaja. La enroscaba en su índice y la iba pasando de mano en mano, era de esas que venían para usarla como llavero junto a otras cosas. Cuando se hubo fastidiado de hacerlo, sacó una pequeña piedra que tenía en su bolsillo y empezó a afilar la hoja con ella.

Una risita se oyó en el incómodo silencio del Laboratorio. La hoja paró su recorrido en la piedra, y la mirada esmeralda se alzó.

-¿Algo que decir?

Breves segundos pasaron, pero finalmente una mano se alzó.

-_YES!_ ¡Aquí, aquí!-ahora no era sólo una mano, sino ambos brazos. Los agitaba enérgicamente en el aire.- ¡El héroe está aquí!

Genial, el chico come-hamburguesas.

-No tengo todo el día, habla.

La actividad de sus brazos paró, y ahora colocaba una de sus manos sobre su barbilla, tratando de lucir genial. Como sus estúpidos héroes de portadas de cómic.

-Bueno, Vash-decía-¿Tienes idea de quién podría haberlo hecho? ¿O al menos el momento en el que sucedió?

Finalmente, el aludido se guardó la navaja en el bolsillo y cerró los ojos. Parecía concentrado. Luego, volvió a abrirlos.

-Tengo mis sospechas-comentó-Pero no recuerdo haber pedido ayuda de nadie, menos la tuya. A menos que sepas quién ha sido, _o que lo hayas hecho tú_.

-_No way!_-exclamó él, agitando las manos en clara señal de rechazo-A mí no me van los hombres. ¿Has considerado el que haya sido alguna chica?

Vash arrugó el cejo, como queriendo preguntarle si acaso era tan estúpido como solía demostrarle a los demás.

-Las chicas de esta academia son bastante educadas y decentes. Muy diferente de ustedes-puntualizó- Así que no tengo motivo para sospechar de ellas.

En respuesta, un bufido resonó por todo el salón.

-Ya, esto es estúpido-comentaron unos puestos más atrás- ¿Quién diablos querría tocarte el culo? Ni que estuvieras tan bueno. Además de que eres un maldito loco de las armas.

Sabía de quién era esa voz. Maldito, ya se la había jugado.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el cuerpo del suizo salió disparado hasta el punto de origen de la voz, agarrando por el cuello al estudiante albino, el cual le miraba de manera bastante arrogante. Su navaja señalaba peligrosamente hacia su cara, con un filo más que brillante.

-No te quieras pasar de listo, escoria-escupió-Mi amiguita quiere saludarte.

-Como quieras, suizo-respondió, aún sonriente-Veamos que puede hacer tu navajita contra mí.

Gilbert tomó la mano que empuñaba la navaja y comenzó a forcejear con el suizo. Los estudiantes en el laboratorio empezaron a hacer un círculo alrededor de ellos, algunos exclamando alaridos nerviosos y otros hasta emocionados por ver qué sucedía.

-¡Ustedes dos, deténganse!-gritó el hasta ahora tranquilo estudiante austríaco, levantándose súbitamente de su sitio para intentar hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Oh, señorito, ¿viniste a defenderlo? ¡Qué considerado!-decía tan ácidamente el "prusiano".

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él, idiota! ¡Suéltalo, Vash!

El aludido desvió momentáneamene la mirada hacia el castaño como modo de advertencia. ¿Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser _él_?

-No te entrometas, Roderich. Éste no es tu asunto.

Roderich pareció molestarse bastante ante el comentario, y justo en el momento en el que pareció hacer algo bastante imprudente, la puerta del Laboratorio se abrió.

~ 0 ~

-Hermano... -murmuró con cierta preocupación. Se le notaba un poco triste.

-No le des más vueltas al asunto, Liech. Al final fue sólo una imprudencia de mi parte.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban ya de camino a casa. El director había llegado a la resolución de no imponer castigo alguno ni a él ni a Gilbert, con la condición de que de ahora en adelante el suizo se reportase un máximo de dos veces al año para verificar su matrícula y asistencia a la Academia. Eso y que se dejara siempre sus armas en casa.

A él realmente no le importaba, hasta era mucho mejor de esa forma. Eso sí, lamentaba y maldecía no haber dado con el culpable.

-Yo... lo siento, hermano... -bajó su mirada.

-Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso, tú no tienes la culpa. Debes mostrar más fortaleza ante los demás si no quieres que se aprovechen de ti.

Era chistoso, siempre terminaba haciendo de padre para ella. Siempre cuidándola y protegiédola. No entendía por qué se había puesto así de melancólica, aunque podía entender que estuviese preocupada por haberse metido él en una situación bastante arriesgada.

-Pero es que yo... fue un accidente...-su voz comenzó a temblarle- Yo sólo... si no hubiera...

-¿Liech?-le llamó, confundido.

La cara de la chica se había puesto muy roja, y unas lágrimas parecían querer brotar de sus ojos en cualquier momento. Rápidamente refregó su cara con uno de sus brazos, para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

-¡Lo siento!-bajó la cara y empezó a correr, lejos de él.

-¡O-oye, espera!

Pero antes de que él pudiera perseguirle, la chica ya había adelantado un gran trecho, muriendo en la lejanía junto al paisaje de media tarde.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Ella no solía ser así... ¿Acaso fue su culpa?

Demonios, pero qué día más raro. Mejor se regresaba pronto a casa.

* * *

_**¡Otro día, otra actualización! Espero les haya gustado, el que viene sé que les gustará mucho :3 ¡Hasta lueguín!**_


	5. ¿No lo recuerdas?

_**Pensamientos del personaje en cursiva, les recuerdo que Hetalia no me pertenece.**_

* * *

**Lunes, 14 de octubre: "¿No lo recuerdas?"  
**

El día de hoy había amanecido muy raro, y eso que apenas comenzaba la semana. Desde el domingo había notado que había un inusual desorden en su habitación, pero no le dio mucha importancia porque a fin de cuentas había ido a una fiesta el día anterior. Probablemente habría llegado muy cansado como para ordenar todo apropiadamente.

La cosa era que, habiendo despertado el lunes y de camino a la escuela, varias personas le comenzaron a hablar de camino a la escuela; compañeros de clases, para ser más específicos. Y ninguno de ellos era Ludwig o Feliciano, la regular junta de la Academia, lo cual le aterraba de sobremanera. Disfrutaba mucho de su aislamiento y vida como _hikikomori_, y a duras penas podía tolerar la presencia y compañía de cualquier ser humano. Mientras más lejos estuviera de la humanidad, mucho mejor para él.

El primer encontronazo se dio en su camino a la Academia, mientras caminaba distraídamente pensando en lo que debería preparar para la cena de esa noche.

-¡Nippón!-siente cómo le dan una palmada algo fuerte en la espalda, desde atrás- ¿Para cuándo la próxima fiesta?

Al voltear se dio cuenta de que era un albino. Un estudiante alemán, si mal no recordaba, con quien veía matemáticas a veces. No sabía muy bien de qué le hablaba, pero decidió que tenía que ser, ante todo, educado.

-Eh, disculpa… Tengo un poco de prisa, ¿podríamos hablar de ello más tarde?

-¡Me avisas!-le advirtió- No hagas esperar al increíble yo.

Y el chico le sonrió, yéndose con la petulancia que le caracterizaba. Él siguió su camino, aún confundido.

_¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Pensó habría sido algo casual, nada de lo cual preocuparse, así que siguió caminando mientras pensaba en sus próximos planes para las fiestas navideñas. Pero súbitamente aparecieron un grupo de chicas en uniforme escolar, casi como una muralla, rodeándole e impidiéndole avanzar más. Esto comenzaba a asustarle.

-¡Kiku!- saludó una chica castaña. La había visto antes, era húngara.

-Buenos días…

-¡Hermano!

-¡Qué buen día hace! ¿Te gustan los días así de soleados, Kiku?

Los saludos siguientes a ése le confundieron, pero pudo discernir quiénes fueron las otras que le saludaron. La hermana del suizo que se ausentaba mucho en clases; su hermana menor, residente en Taiwán, y la estudiante de intercambio proveniente de alguna isla en África, respectivamente. Hasta donde sabía, ellas cuatro estaban en el club de periodismo, así que se la pasaban juntas.

-Buenos días…-se pausó por un momento, eligiendo las palabras más apropiadas- Este… ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-¡Tan formal como de costumbre!-rió entonces la africana- Necesitamos que nos ayudes en nuestro siguiente proyecto para el club.

-¿Ayuda?

-¡Sí! Para la próxima edición del periódico –prosiguió la húngara- Ahora estamos editando las fotos de los próximos chi… digo, artículos. Queríamos que las revisases para ver si les das el visto bueno.

-Oh…

Hasta ese punto había comprendido que le pidieran consejo o alguna ayuda casual, ¿pero para qué necesitaban su aprobación? Él no estaba en su club, ya ya con la administración del club de extravagancias otaku tenía suficiente.

-Creo que estoy confundido, perdón… -se acomodó un pequeño mechón de su pelo, en señal de nerviosismo- ¿Pero qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

-Antes de poder ejecutar cualquier actividad en nuestro club, primero debe pasar por las manos del presidente o su sustituto directo- comenzó un poco tímida la rubia- para que revise y compruebe el material a publicar.

-¿P-Presidente?

-Sí, claro. Tú.

Silencio. Su cerebro se congeló.

-O-oh, eso…

-¡Claro, claro! –Asintió enérgica la morena- No lo habrás olvidado ya, ¿verdad? Habíamos quedado en eso desde el sábado.

¿Sábado? Pero si no recordaba haber hablado con ellas ese día…

-B-bien, tomaré las medidas necesarias para ello –respondió formalmente- Necesitaré un poco de tiempo, sin embargo, ¿les parecería bien si nos encontramos luego para hablarlo mejor? Debo irme, discúlpenme.

-¡Sin problemas! Nos veremos pronto.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente del grupo de chicas su cara se descompuso de preocupación. ¿Presidente? ¿Él? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba haber hablado con ellas! ¿Tendría algo que ver la fiesta de sábado?

_¿Pero qué pasa con la gente hoy?_

-¿Te encuentras bien? Luces pálido…

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco a oír la voz. Hasta ese momento sólo parecía estar distraído viendo a la nada y ocasionalmente intercalando la mirada de ahí al suelo. No se había fijado en que, de hecho, estaba cerca de la Academia y que frente a él habían tres chicos esperándole.

¿Y ahora qué?

-Buenos días- saludó- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Detrás del chico que le había hablado, un español, apareció una cabellera rebelde y dorada con cejas muy pobladas. Tenía que ser el irreverente estudiante británico de Letras.

-Déjalo, no parece estar de buenas ahora. No más mírale la cara-le señaló

-Pues, sí, tío, no se ve muy bien, oye-le respondió al rubio a sus espaldas para luego volver su atención a él- Si quieres hablamos luego, no queremos fastidiarte ni nada de eso.

-¡No se preocupen por mí, por favor! –reverenció apresurado- Estoy bien, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno… -comenzó a hablar el tercer chico mientras se arreglaba un poco las gafas- ¿Has pensado ya en nuestra oferta?

¿Oferta? ¿Qué?

-Eh… ustedes están en el club de música y artes escénicas, ¿no?-recordó milagrosamente. Tal vez así se enteraría de algo.

-Correcto-señaló- Antonio, Arthur y servidor, Roderich. Espero no nos hayas olvidado tan pronto.

-¡D-de ninguna manera, Roderich-san! Si ustedes estudian aquí conmigo…

No les veía tan seguido debido a la disparidad de sus ramos, pero sí recuerda haberles visto en los primeros semestres en materias generales. Y también en algunas presentaciones de su club.

-Me alegra-decía- Ahora, si pudieras considerar lo de la orquesta…

-Banda-interrumpió de súbito el inglés- Estará en la banda.

-Habíamos quedado en que estaría en la coral, jope-suspiró un poco fastidiado el español.

De un momento a otro, los tres habían empezado a discutir en su bola mientras él giraba a verles cada vez que uno hablaba. No estaba entendiendo nada.

-Ni jodiendo voy a dejar que se meta en sus grupos maricas, él estará en mi banda. –decía el rubio-Tiene chispa.

-Lo lamento, no renunciaré a él tan fácilmente. Tiene mucho talento como para simplemente quedarse en una banda de delincuentes sin talento, futuro ni buen gusto.-contraatacó agudamente el castaño.

-Repite eso en mi cara, pendejete.

-¡No es justo! Yo había ganado el juego, ¡él se va conmigo! Ha sido una victoria limpia la del sábado.-intervino entonces el español.

-Tú cállate- dijeron los otros dos al unísono, haciéndole enojar.

-Pueden irse a la mierda-dijo, y tomó de un brazo al nippón para llevárselo- Ganador es ganador, no se diga más.

Estaba comenzando a asustarse mucho, ¿qué era eso de la victoria del sábado? ¡Ni los había visto ese día! Estaban locos, tenía que huir.

_¡Aterrador!_

Sin previo aviso se soltó del agarre de Antonio y empezó a correr, disculpándose en voz alta mientras seguía moviendo las piernas cada vez más rápido. Mientras más lejos, mejor. Claro, con las prisas que llevaba no se fijó en que estaba ya ante la entrada de la Academia W, y que había mogollón de gente en ella. Así que terminó por chocar con una, dándose un golpe en toda la frente, cayendo de bruces al

suelo.

-Duele…-murmuró lastimero mientras se sobaba la frente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Al levantar su mirada se encontró con una mirada serena, bastante acorde a la voz somnolienta que le había hablado hace poco. Un gato parecía enroscarse en las piernas de la figura que tenía ante él.

-Heracles-san... -dijo, todavía un poco atontado.

-Kiku-se limitó a decir el griego a modo de saludo.

El chico entonces le ayudó a levantarse, y así Kiku aprovechó para acomodarse su ahora arrugado y polvoriento uniforme. Podía sentir perfectamente la mirada fija del griego sobre su diminuta figura. Siempre se sentía muy pequeño ante él.

-¿Te has hecho daño?

-No...-respondió, seguido de una reverencia que hizo- Muchas gracias, Heracles-san

Él era una de las pocas personas con la cual podía pasar el tiempo sin sentirse incómodo o aterrado. Solían pasar largos ratos juntos en silencio, ya sea en su casa, en la de él o en alguna otra parte, mirando a la nada. Podían estar más de medio día de esa forma, y aún así se sentiría muy a gusto con ello de la misma manera en la que otros se sentían así al hablar. Se podía decir que eran amigos, aunque bien es cierto que tenía tiempo que no lo veía.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se sorprendió al ver que ya era casi la hora de entrar a clases.

-Debo irme...-respondió un poco apenado por tener que dejarle tan pronto- Espero podamos hablar pronto, Heracles-san. Hasta luego.

El griego le seguía mirando fijamente, haciéndole sentir un poco nervioso. Luego se acercó a él y con mucha calma tomó su rostro entre manos y le plantó un beso. Justo ahí, frente a todo el mundo.

-Hasta luego-y comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, como si en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar y quedarse dormido ahí mismo. El minino que hasta hace poco tenía entre sus piernas se coló en su regazo y soltó un maullido, demandando atención y muchos mimos.

Le tomó varios segundo procesar lo que acababa de suceder, su cerebro se había ido a volar a alguna parte. Cuando pudo por fin regresar a sus sentidos, su cara se puso completamente roja y caliente, y sentía que su mirada se nublaba, confundida. Pudo ver su campana de salvación en la lejanía, cuando un italiano pasaba por el portón principal pegado al alemán, con destino al interior de la Academia. Sus piernas se movieron involuntariamente, dejando atrás lo que sea que hubiera si eso que sucedió.

-¿Eh? ¡Kiku!-saludó muy efusivamente el italiano, abrazándole con su característica jovialidad y alegría- _Buongiorno~_

-Feliciano-kun... Buenos días...-aún estando un poco atontado por lo de recién, no podía olvidarse de sus modales.

-Buenos días, Kiku- saludó muy formal el alemán, como era su costumbre. Kiku devolvió el saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-Ve~ ¿Cómo se encuentra Heracles? Se le ve muy animado últimamente-comentaba el italiano, casi cantando al hablar- Creo que está muy contento por ti.

_-_¿Eh? ¿T-Tú crees?

-¡Claro!-exclamó- Después de todo, está muy enamorado de ti, ve~

Oh, eso no lo sabía... Quién lo diría.

-Y bueno, ahora que se ha confesado y son formalmente pareja estará mejor-comentaba Ludwig al tiempo que se colocaba una de las manos en la barbilla, serio- Eso de alguna forma deberá afectar.

Palideció. Le gustaría pensar que lo que ha oído ha sido una broma o se lo ha imaginado, pero sabía que Ludwig no era del tipo que ni bromeaba ni se prestaba para ningún tipo de ambigüedad en sus comentarios, así que debía estar hablando en serio. No quería preguntar, de verdad que no. Ya hasta podía visualizarse a sí mismo estallando en miles de pedazos y volando en los confines del espacio. Estaba seguro de lo que le responderían...

-Ah... ¿S-sí?

-Sí, desde el sábado, si no me equivoco.-respondió, ahora observándole atento- ¿Sucede algo? Estás sudando...

-¡Wa, está caliente!-exclamó asombrado el italiano luego de haberle tomado la temperatura- ¡Kiku, Kiku! ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Dormir? ¡Ve~!

La cabeza le daba vueltas, eran demasiados estímulos y humanidad por el día de hoy. Si no lograba canalizar apropiadamente sus emociones y sentimientos terminaría por colapsar; siempre había sido así de débil con el corazón. Necesitaba calmarse.

-D-discúlpenme, iré a la enfermería-reverenció ante los dos chicos- ¿Podrían decirle a la profesora que no pude ir a Laboratorio hoy porque no me sentía bien, por favor? Les ruego me disculpen, no quiero ser una carga para ninguno de los dos.

-No te preocupes-dijo el alemán-Déjanoslo a nosotros. Tú vete a descansar.

-¡Sí, sí!-asintió enérgicamente el italiano ante lo dicho por el rubio.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A pesar de ser una combinación un tanto estrafalaria, ellos eran muy buena gente.

-De todo corazón, gracias...

Y se marchó. Caminaba con pasos un poco torpes hasta el interior de la Academia. La enfermería estaba en el segundo piso, pero no era un trecho largo el que debía recorrer para llegar hasta ahí, así que estaría bien.

El sábado apareció muy amigablemente en su mente.

_¿Qué demonios con todo esto? ¡No lo entiendo!_

Él no recordaba nada, o al menos no recordaba haber estado con gente como la de hoy. Mucho menos lo de Heracles. Menudo lío en el que se había metido, ahora resulta que se había vuelto más popular e incluso se había echado pareja. ¡Él sólo quería estar solo y en paz! ¿Era mucho pedir? Su pobre corazón no aguantaría tanto...

Cuando pudo finalmente llegar a la enfermería y pasar directamente a la cama, luego de seguir el chequeo rutinario de la _sensei_, cerró los ojos. Lo mejor por ahora sería que descansase un poco, ya luego pensaría en cómo rayos salir de todo este embrollo en el que inexplicablemente se había metido.

* * *

_**Por ahora éste es el capítulo que más me ha gustado cómo ha quedado, espero poder seguir haciéndolo así o mejor con el resto. Nos leemos el jueves, bye!**_


	6. La Gran Tormenta

**Lunes, 21 de octubre: La Gran Tormenta **

Como siempre, otro lunes, otro día fastidioso en la Academia y otras clases de Laboratorio. Qué bueno que ya habían salido. Tenía tantas ganas de fumarse un cigarro.

Con una pose muy genial, apoyado en la puerta del laboratorio se encontraba Arthur. Se le veía un poco fastidiado, como si estuviese esperando a alguien. La pregunta ahora era a _quién_.

-¡HEY, Arthur!-oyó que gritaron a lo lejos. Una figura parecía acercarse hasta su encuentro; la bandera americana se mostraba altanera en su camiseta.

Ah, no, no, y no. Se supone que nadie podía verlo a él por ahí, que para eso había esperado a que todos se largaran y quedar él solo. Y de todas las personas, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer precisamente ese estúpido gordinflón a fastidiar? Tenía que deshacerse de él de cualquier manera.

-Alfred-dijo a modo de saludo, un poco despectivo- ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? Ir al Mc Donalds, por ejemplo.

-¡Ah, pero qué gracioso eres!-rió, ignorando olímpicamente el aura de cabreo y mala leche que se empezaba a formar a su alrededor- No tengo nada que hacer ahora, así que paseaba por acá a ver a quién encontraba.

De puta madre. Los muchachos vendrían para acá en 15 minutos, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a echar al estúpido ése de ahí? Piensa, Arthur, piensa.

-Oye, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Vayamos a las arcadias a jugar un rato. Si te fastidia mucho podríamos ir a tomar té o hacer algunas de esas cosas inglesas que sueles hacer.

-No tengo tiempo para tus citas, niñato-espetó- Ahora ando ocupado.

-¡Eh! ¿Quién dijo que era una cita?-se oía un poco nervioso- Ah~ ni modo, buscaré a alguien más con quien pasar el rato…

Si no lo conociera bien diría que incluso había sonado un poco desilusionado al decir eso, probablemente porque ahora se aburriría bastante si no lograba encontrar a alguien que le reemplazara. Al carajo. Lo importante ahora es que había logrado espantarlo y se comenzaba a alejar, nada más faltaba que llegasen los otros. Ojalá no demoraran tanto, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse bastante. Llovería en cuestión de minutos.

Le pareció oír un silbido, pero no vio a nadie muy cerca, así que lo adjudicó a su propia imaginación. Cuando vio que el americano, ya bastante alejado, se había detenido en mitad de camino observando el cielo, se preguntó qué era lo que veía con tanto asombro. Luego se preguntó por qué de pronto la luz se le hacía tan intolerable a la vista.

-¡Arthur!-oyó que gritaron. Luego, todo el paisaje se quemó con la luz y el resto fue oscuridad.

No había caído inconsciente, lo sabía. Todo se había quedado en un perturbador silencio, con excepción del ligero crepitar que oía tras suyo. Su cuerpo se encontraba tirado, probablemente en el suelo terroso de la Academia, y con mucho peso en su espalda. Como si un saco de patatas le estuviera aplastando.

-Arthur-oyó de nuevo que le llamaban- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Abrió despacio sus ojos, topándose con la tierra. Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo bajo suyo, evitando así el haberse dado de frente con el mismo. Una sombra se alargaba y extendía tras suyo, señal de que alguien estaba ahí. Al girar su cabeza, como pudo, vio que Alfred estaba sobre su espalda, como cubriéndole de algo. Pareció aliviado por verle aún consciente.

-¡Qué bien! Menos mal llegué a tiempo-dijo, y le sonrió cándido.

-Quítate, pesas mucho-se quejó y le empujó hasta que por fin el mismo americano se apartó, un poco mosqueado por la actitud- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno...

El americano dirigió su mirada hacia atrás, como queriéndole señalar la raíz del asunto. Al observar hacia donde él lo hizo encontró un escenario grotesco y distorsionado. El Laboratorio en el que estuviese esperando apenas momentos atrás se había encendido en llamas, rodeándose de un fuerte tono rojizo o naranjoso. Como lo primero en incendiarse fue el techo, varios trozos de él ahora caían y se deshacían en escombros y cenizas. El crepitar no paraba de sonar.

-Debemos apartarnos de aquí-le dijo el rubio, tomándole de la mano y empezando a correr. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse torpemente, intentando adaptarse al ritmo del otro muchacho.

Cuando hubieron estado lo suficientemente alejados del lugar se detuvieron. El británico se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar un poco el aliento. El americano, en cambio, parecía estar en mejor forma, sin muestras de agotamiento alguno. Casi parecía querer burlarse de él. Maldito.

-Para estas horas ya debe de haber alguien que haya notado el incendio. Dentro de nada estarán las autoridades controlando la situación-decía Alfred- Wow, quién diría que algo como una centella caería estando en la misma Academia. ¡De seguro habrán otros salones quemándose! Ojalá estén todos bien...

¡Bien! Lo que le faltaba. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que haría _eso_ con los muchachos? Lo mejor sería abortar la misión. Tenía sus números de teléfono, así que sólo tendría que escribirles avisándole sobre el pequeño inconveniente y la posible reunión que tendrían para convocar el plan B y listo, zanjado el asunto.

-¿A quién le escribes?-preguntó Alfred curioseando a su lado. Intentaba ver en la pantalla del teléfono lo que escribía.

-No es tu asunto, pesado-dijo y lo empujó con una de sus manos, lejos- Por cierto, no necesitaba de tu ayuda momentos atrás, igual podría haberlo hecho yo solo. Gracias por ser tan entrometido y meterte en lo que no te importa.

Y comenzó a caminar en el sentido contrario, con destino a la salida de la Academia. Pudo oír a sus espaldas alguna especie de quejido o molestia probablemente provenientes de Alfred. Luego, un molesto chillido irrumpió en sus tímpanos, aturdiéndole de sobremanera.

-¡ARG, DEMONIOS! ¡Podrías al menos ser un poco más amable con tu héroe, _you idiot!_

Arthur detuvo sus pasos en seco y volteó. Su cara expresaba una total desfiguración de los gestos y rasgos faciales a causa de la ira que sentía en ese momento. Alfred tampoco parecía estar muy lejos de lucir de la misma manera, aunque pudo notar en él, además, cómo sus orejas y parte de los pómulos estaban enrojecidos por la misma rabia que sentiría en el momento.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN COÑO QUERRÍA SER AMABLE CON UNA PUTA E IRRITANTE CHICHARRA DE MIERDA TRAS SUYO?!-estalló más que iracundo el británico- Vete a la verga, _you moron_.

Y volvió a darse la vuelta para continuar su camino. Ni se molestó en volver a mirar atrás ni mucho menos en hacerle caso a ese mocoso arrogante. Siempre había sido así de molesto desde que eran pequeños, queriendo siempre que los demás hicieran lo que a él le diera la gana. Y una puta mierda. De haber sabido que se volvería así de atorrante, lo hubiera dejado abandonado a su suerte aquella vez en el parque...

Y como si no fuera suficiente con Alfred, va y sucede lo de la centella. ¿Acaso el universo se había confabulado en su contra ese día para frustrar sus planes? Tendría que volver a pensar cuidadosamente el plan, esta vez para que ningún evento o persona volviera a interferir con él. Lo mejor sería encontrarse con Gilbert y el otro sujeto lo más pronto posible.

Empezó a rebuscar nervioso entre sus bolsillos el encendedor. Ahora de verdad necesitaba una buena calada para matar todo el estrés que poseía...

* * *

_**Algunas notas sobre este cap:**_

_El 21 de octubre de 1638 sucede en Widecombe-in-the-Moor (extremo suroeste de Inglaterra) la Gran Tormenta Eléctrica (The Great Thunderstorm). Es el primer caso documentado de una centella._

_Por otra parte,** las centellas** se podrían describir como una bola incandescente, con un aspecto visual parecido al destello que se produce cuando se suelda metal con soldadura eléctrica. Pueden traspasar paredes, muchas veces causando un rastro de quemadura en las mismas (concreto), y es posible que se mueva muy lento. Se forman bajo circunstancias excepcionales, por lo cual su suceso no es muy común, y es mas bien un misterio científico; es decir: es un fenómeno muy raro y poco visto. _

_**Merci, Wikipedia y Yahoo! Respuestas (sí, increíble, a veces puede servir para algo esa página...)**_

_**En fin, un poco de USUK para las fans hetalianas, que no mata si es de vez en cuando. Pero os advierto que éste será un poco diferente: nada de Arthur girly enamorándose y sonrojándose a cada rato. Aquí el que la pasará canutas será Al, jojojojojo~**_

_**En fin, disculpen el retraso. En realidad este capítulo no tocaba sino el lunes, pero tuve problemas con el cap de este jueves, así que meh, tuve que empezarlo de nuevo y puse éste que ya lo tenía prácticamente listo. Espero les haya gustado, ¡hasta el lunes! :3**_


	7. Maldita sea con el lag

**Martes, 29 de octubre: Maldita sea con el lag**

-No... Noooo... NOOOOOOOOOO-tomó su cabeza entre manos mientras la agitaba como maniático, al tiempo en que luego batuqueaba el cubículo en donde se hallase el ordenador- ¡NO ME JODAS!

-Soo, tranquilízate...-le decía Kiku mientras observaba tras sí la puerta del Laboratorio, un poco nervioso- Nos amonestarán por hacer tanto ruido.

-¿HAS VISTO LO QUE PASÓ, KIKU? ¿LO HAS VISTO?-le gritaba colérico al pobre, en una especie de berrinche infantil- ARRRRG, ¡Y ESTÁBAMOS TAN CERCA!

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver el brillo de unas gafas y la intimidante mirada azulina que resguardaban.

-Jóvenes, ¿se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? Hay clase en las otras aulas.

-¡Ruego nos disculpe, profesor!-reverenció varias veces el apenado japonés ante la llegada del anterior mencionado. Soo siguió halándose los cabellos en alguna esquina adyacente, para luego caer en la depresión y apatía total.

La vida estaba llena de misterios. Algunos muy grandes y complejos como el universo mismo, y otros tan pero tan insignificantes que apenas si nos damos cuenta de que, de hecho, suceden y se presentan más a menudo de lo que nos gustaría creer. Ahora mismo el joven y osado estudiante coreano de ingeniería electrónica, Im Yong Soo, adolecía no de uno, sino de dos misterios de esa índole: El de las apariciones estelares del _lag_ y el de la pésima conexión a internet que esta academia occidental le ofrecía.

-Parece que no hay remedio-comentó el japonés-tendremos que posponer el proyecto ... _de nuevo_. Lo mejor será hacer los ensayos y las pruebas en casa de alguno de nosotros, es importante que tengamos listo esto para comienzos del mes que viene.

¡Y justo estando tan cerca! Tan, pero tan, tan malditamente cerca. Había estado trabajando con los muchachos durante al menos dos meses en este proyecto de fin de semestre. Se trataba de la elaboración de un _server _estable para un MMORPG que ellos mismos habían diseñado, el cual sería de uso exclusivo para el alumnado de la Academia con el fin de poder dar el siguiente paso y diseñar una compleja red de comunicaciones entre los estudiantes del lugar. Algo así como lo que había dicho Kiku sobre un anime del cual ya no se acordaba.

De cualquier manera, otra vez habían fallado. No era la primera vez que el _lag_ les jodía la prueba. Ahora tendrían que ingeniárselas para adaptar y volver a armar el servidor atendiendo a las deficientes características de la conexión a internet de la Academia. El problema era que no tenían ya mucho tiempo.

-Venga, ya, arriba los ánimos-dijo su compañera vietnamita mientras estiraba los brazos desde su cubículo- Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para hacer y rehacer.

-Lo dice la que estuvo todo el rato en AFK-le reprochó Soo, haciendo puchero desde su esquina oscura.

-Y no precisamente para ir a recoger flores en el prado, querido-le respondió-El juego no se programará solo. Además, debes admitir que lo que te tiene realmente enojado es no poder haber derrotado al jefe del mapa luego de todo este tiempo.

-¡Dos semanas! ¡Sólo llevo dos semanas!-refunfuñó-Y cuando por fin, POR FIN, estuve a punto de quitarle todos sus 87204679 puntos de vida, viene y se jode esta mierda. Esto no sucedería estando en mi casa.

-¡Baja la voz!-le regañó Kiku colocando el índice en sus labios, haciendo gesto de silencio- El profesor todavía sigue aquí.

Estaba demasiado mosqueado. Se supone ése era uno de los jefes más fuertes del juego, además de que _droppeaba _un arma que sólo unos pocos mortales podrían poseer si lograban no morir en dicha proeza: La Lanza de Oricalco. Él tenía que ser el primero en probarla. Después de todo, él mismo la había diseñado.

Suspiró pesadamente, se colocó de pie y levantó cabeza y pecho, orgulloso, con nuevo lustre. Ya luego habría tiempo para lamentarse si no lo lograba a tiempo. Mataría a ese puto monstruo a como diera lugar.

-Bueno, chicos-comenzó a decir-manos a la obra. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Aún cuando había pensado en lo genial que se tendría que haber visto diciendo eso, la realidad era que ninguno de sus dos hermanos/primos parecía haber reaccionado de alguna forma ante su maravilloso discurso. ¡Insensibles!

-Eh... estás consciente de que la conexión se ha caído, ¿verdad?-le cuestionó el japonés- Lo mejor sería transportar el equipo a otro lugar y lue...

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, _da ze_!-chilló el coreano, interrumpiéndole- No aceptaré órdenes de alguien lento para arrojar _heal_ cuando es necesario.

-¡Todavía con eso!-exclamó, ahora con el ceño fruncido, Kiku- No fui yo el que se fue al otro extremo del mapa para imprudentemente matar a un enemigo de nivel superior.

-¡Pues, era mejor que quedarse atrás jugando "estratégicamente" y no hacer nada!-contraatacó Soo, en un tono un tanto pretencioso.

Para este punto, ambos arrojaban chispas de sus ojos con claro sentido de rivalidad y enojo. La chica les miraba un poco aburrida mientras jugueteaba con el adorno de su celular entre las manos.

-Bueno, bueno, calmados los dos-comenzó a hablar con voz firme y dura, llamándo su atención- Ya Chun me ha dicho que está bien que vayamos a su casa. ¿Podemos comenzar a mover el equipo? Ah, y a ti nadie te ha designado como líder, Soonie-acotó- Déjate de tonterías y mejor ven a ayudarme aquí con el respaldo de mi ordenador. Kiku podría ir empacando las cosas mientras.

-Me parece bien-dijo el nipón ya compuesto y con el semblante de costumbre, como si nada-Procedamos entonces.

Es que ya no había respeto. Ni siquiera la chica de tres y cuatro cursos inferior a él le tomaba en serio. ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer esto? ¡Él era el mejor en la materia, demonios! No el idiota de Kiku, que se la pasaba presumiendo de sus aptitudes. Algún día lo pondría en su lugar, por engreído.

Un brazo comenzó a jalarlo hacia un cubículo mientras permanecía cabizbajo, pensado en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y sus tribulaciones. La vietnamita le decía cosas que por el momento ni entendía ni tenía pensando entender o escuchar mientras le señalaba algunas otras en el monitor de la computadora. El día de hoy sería otra vez muy fastidioso, y su dosis nocturna de Kimchi -para poder dormir bien- estaba todavía mucho más lejos de lo que creía...

* * *

_**Algunas notas referentes a este cap:**_

_*"Batuquear" (que acá he oído más bien que dicen bataquear, pero bueh) es "mover algo de un lado a otro con fuerza y desorden"._

_*Lag (del inglés lag behind o "rezagar") es el retraso producido en una telecomunicación que dificulta el desarrollo normal de la misma, provocando desorientación o incomodidad en el usuario. En términos jugabilísticos, es un evidente retraso que se genera entre las acciones del personaje o usuario y la reacción del server en un juego online; esto puede suceder por problemas con el cliente, el servidor, o simplemente porque tu conexión jode y es una mierda 8D_

_*Server es "servidor" en inglés. Se utiliza con bastante frecuencia este término en vez del español._

_*MMORPG (siglas del inglés de massively multiplayer online role-playing game), es como comúnmente se le conocen a los videojuegos de rol multijugador masivos en línea. Más corto y cómodo de usar._

_*El anime que Soo menciona y no llega a recordar es el de Accel World. Muy recomendado._

_*AFK: Siglas de «Away From Keyboard» que en castellano traduciríamos como "lejos del teclado". Aunque también quiere decir «Are Far Keyboard» que en castellano traduciríamos como "estoy lejos del teclado". Se suele usar, aunque no necesariamente sólo en este ámbito, en los chats o servicios de mensajería y se utiliza para informar que no se estará disponible, se estará ausente o en cualquier caso se estará lejos del ordenador, del teclado o terminal de entrada de datos al servicio relacionado._

_*Droppear es simplemente la españolización (spanglish, plis) del verbo inglés "to drop" (dejar caer). Es muy común que se dé esta españolización de términos ingleses en cuanto a juegos online se refiere._

_*Heal, del inglés "to heal", es por lo general el nombre que recibe un hechizo de magia blanca o de sanación muy básico en muchos juegos online. Se suele traducir como "curar" o "cura"._

_*Chun es el nombre que decidí ponerle a Hong Kong. Lo saqué de los supuestos nombres que Himaruya había propuesto para el personaje._

_*Finalmente, Kimchi es un plato típico de la comida nor y surcoreana. Básicamente es un platillo fermentado cuyo ingrediente principal suele ser el baechu o col china._

**_Gracias Wiki, RAE y demases. _**

**_Me dio mucha paja ponerle nombre a Vietnam, lo siento :c También me disculpo de antemano si Soo me ha salido medio raro. Es la primera vez que escribo algo teniéndolo a él de personaje, especialmente desde su punto de vista. Acepto sugerencias o críticas que puedan ayudarme en este aspecto._**

**_Et voilà, listo. Muchas notas por hoy. Los dejo tranquilos hasta el jueves, ¡se viene capítulo de Halloween! Hasta luego :3_**


	8. ¡Todos a bordo! Barco Fantasía

**Sábado, 2 de noviembre: ¡Todos a bordo! Barco Fantasía**

Por fin recuperaba la conciencia, ¿habría llegado ya?

-Maestro... -oyó que le llamaban.

Él, aún acostado en el suelo, apenas abría sus ojos. Lo primero que pudo observar fue la extraña mezcla de gris y blanco que había en el cielo, al tiempo en que una enorme sombra lo cubría y lo oscurecía a él. Pequeños y agudos ojos le observaban.

-¿En dónde estamos?-le preguntó a la figura luego de haberse incorporado en el suelo. El paisaje estaba completamente cubierto de niebla. Una muy espesa, como para no dejarle ver absolutamente nada.

-Tenga la seguridad de que en Europa no estamos-se limitó a responder.

Se hubo puesto de pie, comprobando que llevaba su traje y capa reglamentarios. Luego, observó a su lado al troll, que le miraba impasible, con aquel enorme cuerpo y presencia. Llevaba trozos de piel de animal como indumentaria para resguardarse del invierno nórdico, aunque en un lugar como ése parecía no hacer mucha falta. Lo poco que podía ver era el suelo, que lucía un poco arenoso, y el cielo.

-Vamos-dijo y comenzó a marchar, el troll le siguió sin vacilar.

Durante la siguiente hora se dispuso a caminar, no sabía si a su norte o a su sur, pero lo hacía. Pronto descubrió una especie de selva algo frondosa y húmeda, la cual decidió prudentemente no investigar y siguió su recorrido. Más adelante, comenzó a sentir una ligera brisa marina, y el sonido de la corriente del mar inundó sus sentidos. El troll se detuvo de súbito, observando hacia una nada en concreto.

-Hacia allá-señaló entonces a su figurado este-hay vida animal, maestro. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Sus ojos violetas observaron hacia la dirección señalada por la criatura. Si seguía por allí seguro daría con el mar. Mejor que seguir con este punto muerto no era, pero existía la posibilidad de descubrir por qué había llegado a ese lugar. En el peor de los casos, no saldría de ahí por un buen tiempo...

Con tal, decidió tomar ese camino sin mediar palabra. Su compañero parecía seguirle sin inmutarse ante esto, era algo muy propio en él. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando las gaviotas comenzaron a sobrevolar el camino que ellos seguían y aterrizaban en la arena. Al final sí había resultado ser eso: Arena.

-Estamos en una isla-dijo más para sí que otra cosa- ¿Qué pasa con toda esta niebla? Apenas y se ve el mar...

El mar estaba prácticamente a sus pies, pero escasamente podía ver las olas que llegaban a la orilla, porque la niebla era tan densa que no se podía ver más allá de ella. Cualquier marino o navegante la pasaría bastante mal intentando navegar por estas corrientes, si es que tenía la suerte de al menos ingresar a ellas.

No podía estar menos sorprendido por su situación, no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Lo único que le importaba de momento era saber _cuál era su objetivo _para esa ocasión_._

El troll, hasta ahora detrás suyo, se agitó violentamente hacia adelante, adquiriendo una posición ofensiva delante de él. Sus rasgos habían transmutado por completo, pareciendo mucho más lo que en origen era: Una fea y aterradora criatura de los bosques.

-Percibo una gran corriente de energía mágica acercándose... -silbaba entre dientes, como si de un reptil se tratase- El mar...

Él, siendo un simple humano, le costaba mucho más percibir la energía mágica, así que no había notado nada fuera de lo normal desde esa distancia. Eso sí, en el momento en el que su compañero le había advertido de las futuras presencias del lugar, una alegre sinfonía comenzó a fluir por el ambiente.

-¿Una canción?-se mostró confundido, mientras seguía observando hacia el mar.

Poco a poco se dejó entrever en la niebla un objeto enorme que flotaba en el mar. A medida que se fue acercando, muy lentamente, pero lo hacía, descubrió que era un barco. Grande, casi un buque, bastante antiguo y desvencijado, con sus velas y mástil muy desgastados, y de color negro. Pero muy a pesar de todo eso, se podía distinguir varias siluetas y espectros danzantes a bordo de ella, en combinación con las luces y destellos presentes en todo el barco, los cuales hacían gran contraste con el paisaje gris del lugar.

Un estruendoso grito se oyó desde el barco.

-NOOOOOOOOR~

No supo muy bien el por qué, pero nada más oír esa voz le dieron muchas ganas de vomitar.

El ruido de unos cascos se escuchó al unísono con unos relinchos. Alo lejos se pudo ver cómo un caballo galopaba desde la cubierta del barco, pasando por algún camino invisible en el aire, hasta donde ellos estaban, a orillas del mar. Era muy bonito, de pelaje crema y muy brillante. Aunque su mirada era vacua, seca y sin vida. Como la de un animal muerto.

-Maestro... ¿está seguro de esto?-le preguntó cauteloso el troll a su amo, al ver cómo acariciaba la crin del animal. Sabía lo que iba a hacer.

-Amigo mío-le llamó- No tienes que preocuparte, algo me dice que para esto es a lo que hemos venido. Ahora ven, aférrate a mi hombro.

Su compañero asintió, y sin elucubrar nada al respecto colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su maestro. Su cuerpo empezó a adquirir una tonalidad verdosa, al tiempo en que sus piernas desaparecían y todo lo que quedaba era el espectro de ellas. Su cuerpo se traslució casi por completo. Al mismo tiempo, ya el chico había montado el caballo, impulsándose en el aire con cierta velocidad hasta su próximo destino: Aquel enorme barco.

A medida que se iba acercando más y más, empezaba a identificar las figuras en cubierta. El dolor en su estómago empeoró, más aún cuando se encontró con quien les estaría esperando en el bordillo. Mismo a quien se le había ocurrido pegar semejante grito momentos atrás.

-¡Aquí estás!-exclamó rimbombante, tomándose muchas confianzas con él al agarrarle de los hombros de forma brusca, como si fuera camarada suyo de toda la vida- Llegas justo a tiempo, querido Nor.

Dios, Jesucristo, la Virgen María y cuanta figura religiosa en la que no creyese pasase por su cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué? La persona que tenía antes sus ojos no podía ser su estúpido hermanastro danés, eso lo sabía. Pero actuaba y se reía estúpidamente como él, además de lucir bastante parecido. Con excepción quizás de los enormes cuernos que asomaban por su cabeza, la piel enteramente roja que poseía, los colmillos, garras, ojos amarillescos... En fin, que parecía el propio hijo de Satanás. Supuso que se trataría de algún espíritu mágico, así que tenía que tener de humano lo que él tenía de mujer, por ejemplo.

-Tú...-dijo en el tono menos amistoso que encontró.

Mientras la réplica danesa se disponía a soltar cualquier clase de burrada que pasase por su cabeza, él se puso a observar a las otras figuras presentes en el lugar. Le dio la impresión de haberlos visto antes en algún lugar...

-¡Lud! ¡Lud! ¡La comida está muy deliciosa! Deberías probarla, ve~ -oyó que decía un joven licántropo de mirada bastante torpe y queda, mientras degustaba alegremente un plato con algo muy similar a la pasta.

-No tengo mucha hambre...-le respondió el aludido, una alargada figura vagamente humana de color negro y ojos de un profundo rojo. Supuso se trataría de un Doppelgänger usurpando la identidad de aquel chico alemán.

-¡El héroe está aquí! _YAHOO~_-oyó más atrás que gritaba un no-muerto, más vivo que otra cosa.

-_Mon Dieu!_ ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan vulgar, Alfred?-le reprochó entonces un hombre bastante pálido y de comillos bien afilados, tomando alguna especie de licor rojo de la copa que cargaba en sus manos. Lucía muy elegante y formal.

Al final todas sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando lo vio. Su hermano pequeño, ahora un tritón azulado de larga cola y escamas en manos y pies, se encontraba en lo más fondo de la cubierta, casi cerca de la puerta que daba paso a los camarotes del barco. Se le notaba bastante fastidiado, además de estar aparentemente solo.

-Emil...-murmuró viéndole.

Sus miradas se encontraron fugazmente, el otro chico pareció un poco turbado y había comenzado a marchar hacia otra parte, como huyendo. Cuando iba a ir tras él, algo se interpuso en su camino, chocando de lleno contra ello.

-¡Vamos, Noru, es la hora!

-¿Qué?-soltó bastante molesto mientras se sobaba un poco la nariz. Para cuando volvió a ver, su hermano tritón había desaparecido. Maldita sea.

-Jack aparecerá dentro de nada-le dijo, y le guiñó un ojo-Has de ser alguien bastante especial como para que él haya ordenado venir hasta acá para recogerte.

¿Ah? ¿Ya le estaban esperando? La copia satánica de Andersen haló entonces de su mano, sin siquiera permitirle una pregunta, hacia el centro de la cubierta. Había ya reunida una buena multitud. ¿Quién sería ese supuesto Jack? Alguien importante, tal vez.

-Contrólese, Maestro-oyó entonces que le habló el troll en su mente, refiriéndose a lo de su hermano-Recuerde para lo que ha venido.

-Lo sé, lo sé...-le respondió- Me he dejado llevar un poco, lo siento.

El lugar se había quedado en silencio, incluso la música había cesado. Ahora todos miraban fijamente hacia la puerta en la que se encontraría su hermano momentos atrás. Alguien salió. De traje y capa, y con una calabaza como cabeza, apareció un extraño caballero, haciendo reverencias y poses bastante caballerosas. El público estalló en gozo.

-Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a esta maravillosa velada-comenzó a vociferar la calabaza; esa voz le era muy familiar...- Como cada año, espero la estén pasando muy bien. ¡Sírvanse ustedes de llenar sus miserables almas de júbilo y éxtasis antes de partir de este mundo esta noche! ¡A bailar!

Dicho esto, se retiró grácilmente, justo de la misma manera en la que había aparecido. Sintió entonces que el barco comenzó a moverse de su lugar, y al asomarse pudo comprobarlo: se comenzaban a alejar de la isla en la que habían estado él y el troll. La gente ni se había percatado de este hecho. Más bien hicieron un enorme círculo a su alrededor, y varias parejas empezaron a bailar dentro del mismo. La música había vuelto, mucho más fuerte y renovada que nunca. Y las risas y el fervor de la medianoche, también.

Todos los que parecían ser sus compañeros de la Academia estaban ahí bailando: Un Oni de aspecto bastante humanizado, de no ser por las orejas puntiagudas y los ojos negros saltones; una pequeña hada dorada de aspecto gentil; una Súcubo con una sartén en la mano, persiguiendo a un pequeño diablillo albino; el mismo _Jack Fros_t en persona, con una bufanda atada al cuello; híbridos, demonios de bajo nivel, apariciones malditas... Incluso le pareció ver a un gato moteado haciendo el vago en alguna parte. En fin, la gran celebración de los muertos había comenzado. En ningún momento volvió a ver la personificación de su hermano, mucho menos a la extraña calabaza cuya voz no pudo olvidar con facilidad. ¿A quién era que le recordaba?

Como humo se esfumaron sus pensamientos al sentir cómo era halado de nuevo hacia alguna parte. Su supuesto hermanastro volvía a fastidiarle con alguna de las suyas. Cuando vio que su destino era precisamente el mismo círculo de baile, se le retorcieron las tripas del enojo.

-¡Bailemos!-le propuso él sin esperar respuesta alguna, como de costumbre.

-¡Oye, suéltame!-le gritó intentando forcejear el agarre, pero el otro muy felizmente le ignoró, iniciando así el ritual de pasos que iría a ritmo con la melodía de aquella noche. Ésa que se encargaría de dirigir solemne a todos los muertos hacia sus tumbas.

* * *

_**Como se me hizo tarde para publicarlo el 31, ahora lo hago el 2, que dicho sea de paso es el Día de los Muertos por acá.**_

_**La idea de este capítulo la he sacado de algo que tal vez los chilenos conozcan: El Caleuche. Especie de barco fantasma proveniente de la mitología chilota. Pensé en utilizar al Lucerna para esto, pero nah, me gustó mucho más éste. Creo que a partir de ahora empezaré a leer más sobre esta mitología, me ha llamado mucho la atención.**_

_**En fin, nos estaremos leyendo pronto. ¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
